the love that binds
by DrKillJoy26
Summary: what happens when she finds sesshomaru injured words bring them together but its the love that bind
1. hurt

**Disclaimer**:  
>I do not own InuYasha; Kagome and Sesshomaru<p>

How many times had kagome seen him sneaking away at night to kikyo, how many countless hours wasted on someone not alive, to even think of him with her made her cringe, she didn't want to remember the nights of inuyasha sneaking off to kikyo catching them holding each other so close kissing it all but made her break into a thousand pieces inside. she couldn't take it anymore she wouldn't shed another tear for inuyasha.

She grabbed her yellow backpack and packed her things she stood on wobbly legs trying to get past the group without waking them up. She had to get away from it all she needed time to clear her mind and headed to the edge of camp she took one last look and the gang and went on her way to where she didn't know yet. The moon was high the night was peaceful, the cool calm air on her skin relieved her bitter tension she felt. Kagome had lost the track of time but she didn't care. Picking up a few flowers and pressing them to her nose she slowly forgot about her worries...pain to her heart.

**Kagomes pov** – the nerve of that baka off again with kikyo what does she have that I don't, IM ALIVE I've always been there for him and she' doesn't love him like how I lov.. Love? No not love not anymore, I refuse to waste my time being number two. all he see's is a reincarnation of her.

She had made it to an open clearing the smell of wild flowers decorated the lush green and the sound of a hot spring she couldn't hold back the sigh of relief it had been a while since her or the gang found a hot spring let alone time alone in one to relax without the lecherous monk sneaking a peak. She had lost track of how many whacks sango gave to miroku, if the wind tunnel wasn't his demise then brain damage would be.

Kagome didn't make it five feet before she felt it the strong demonic aura hit her in waves but something was wrong it didn't feel right it felt weak, then she saw him there lying hunched against a tree. Lord Sesshomaru as if seeing a ghost, instantly she froze in place as if staring at his person was an instant K.O, she tip toed closer it couldn't be? The great dog demon covered in blood his armor was broken and his haori was tattered. Her fear was overcome with curiosity to see someone so strong laying there injured.

Kagome crept closer within reaching distance before she could touch him his eyes flew open, they were different his once golden eyes were as red as crimson , he hissed and reached for kagome her first thought was to flinch and run but nothing came no death grip no poison whip nothing . She opened her eyes and saw him passed out blood flowing from his wounds. Kagomes first reaction was to get out of dodge but she couldn't no matter how much her mind screamed for her to RUN she couldn't it was wrong to leave him to die. The once great lord Sesshomaru was here in front of her hurt in need of medical attention. He was someone with pride and honor to ask for help but she just couldn't walk away

**Kagome pov** – Kagome what are you doing this is Sesshomaru. He is going to heal and rip you into pieces get up leave LEAVE... I can't I know he tried to kill me before but I can't just let him die think kagome think what do I do.

Kagome placed her pack down and found her medical box (thank you grandpa) kagome fumbled with the sash around his waist, she felt her modesty kick in and stopped for a moment, all the help she has given to the local villages didn't train her for the great lord before her, she managed to remove his broken armor, it felt like heavy cinderblocks how he could wear this and move was beyond her thought she continued on and removed his haori and saw the wounds and gashes all over his chest and abdomen.

She slowly began to clean and bandage his wounds as best she could , kagome wasn't dumb something was wrong he was a full demon his wounds should be healing faster than humans or half demons at that but they weren't , she didn't know why but she couldn't help stair and his pale ivory skin and the crimson marks on his arm for being badly hurt he still looked amazing like a Greek warrior after a great battle she caught herself staring at him more then she should but it wasn't the issue right now.

Kagome spent the night cleaning his wounds collecting water from the spring and washing strips of cloths. Sometime during the night with cleaning his wounds and medicinal herbs she had fallen asleep. The morning sun rays hit her eyes Yawning widely, kagome stretched her arms yawned out loud again then she shot up and it hit her where she was who she was with, she had fallen asleep it was a dream wasn't it? She shot a glare at him and remembered of the night before attending to his wounds, cleaning and the herbs.

Deep in her thoughts about the other night she failed to notice the golden orbs staring at her from a few foot away, till he spoke. **"**Miko Why are you here?**"** **"**Why did you help me?**"** he stated firmly, he was looking at her straight in the eyes with his usual stoic face with intensity as strong as the sun. **"**Huh?**"**It took Kagome a moment to register his words before she answered, she had tried avoid his face avoid his golden eyes I couldn't just leave you there to die. And with that she continued to collect the bandages from the night before then he spoke again **"**Why are you here?**"** Why are you alone without the half breed?**"**

Kagome was shocked this is the most she had heard from Sesshomaru besides his demands for Tessaiga, and his never ending death threats to inuysha. But she couldn't, she didn't want to tell him about inuyasha and kikyo and avoided the questions all together. Then in a gentle voice she asked. "Are you in pain? He turned his face away to face away as if there was something more important to look at and replied with his usual cold voice **"**I'm fine**"**

**Sesshomaru pov **- " Why does she stay with the half bread when he runs off to the priestess corpse at night, I myself have caught the stench of the dead priestess and the half breed a few times before does she think this Sesshomaru stupid?

Sesshomaru in his own train of thoughts failed to notice the mikos nimble hands change his bandages he grabbed her wrist asked what she was doing. Kagome explain her actions to he let go of her wrist and let her continue with her menstruations and with that he sat back and watch with amazement as she attended to him with great ease, after a moment curiosity propelled him to ask her more questions. "Why do you follow the half breed, he chooses a priestess with the scent of death over you," "why not be with someone who will love you in return?" Kagome stubbornly stared back despite feeling extremely awkward, she had thought of the same question in her mind over and over perhaps it was time for her to open her eyes. She avoided his questions again till his stoic voice came back into ear "MIKO you have yet to answer my questions I will not ask again". She took a breath and finally mustered the answer best she could think of "it's complicated "

Kagomes pov – nice kagome your getting the 5th degree from Mr. frosty, this guys a full demon I'm sure he is not stupid and knows you're lying just tell him and get it off your chest

She continued her back and forth ramble in her mind till he cleared his throat. She sighed inuyasha doesn't have any feelings for me not the way I would like him to, he is in love with kikyo. She spent the morning talking to Sesshomaru and was surprised to find him sitting and listening to her , the more kagome felt better and the burden of keeping her feelings bottled up and hiding them from the gang put a toll on her nerves it felt good to talk and someone,

after a while Sesshomaru had try to get up with a few pained noises and loss of balance it only served to open some of his wound kagome was quick enough and managed to grab a hold of his shoulder and help him back down, she was surprised he hasn't fully healed and had to ask why. "Sesshomaru if you don't mind me asking why haven't you healed" he managed to adjust himself against the tree and then answered her question, "I was attacked by some lower level demons when a priest snuck up behind me with his sutras and words I was bound in place and the demon managed to strike me with his acid claws. I'm am able to heal from any attack but it has taken longer to heal from his acid but I will heal. Kagome was relieved and from there they continued to talk

As they talked Sesshomaru couldn't help but be astonished as a miko let alone a human girl had a vast vocabulary and education, unlike most human she was clean smelled of sweet cherry blossoms and lavender compared to most humans smelling of filth and dirt. He always thought of humans as primitive animals lacking proper hygiene and below him. During their conversation kagome knew it was mid afternoon and inuyasha would be cursing and yelling while looking for her she needed to head back to camp. "No" I'm not a dog I'm not going to run back to him like a sad little puppy I'm old enough to make my own choices and be where I want." "And I chose to be here" don't I?


	2. Interesting day

**Back at camp**

Back at camp Sango and miroku collected all the camp gear, Sango couldn't help but wonder where kagome went but hoped it was back to her time to relax. She knew of inuyashas late night runs to kikyo just didn't have the nerve to bring up the touchy subject to kagome it was a complicated triangle and Miroku couldn't help but say out loud how he saw kagome last night sleeping "THUD" that's all he got out before Sango knocked the smirk off his face and onto the ground.

Sango was busy yelling at miroku she didn't notice inuyasha sneak back into camp till the cracks of low tree branches could be heard. She was ready to give him a piece of her mind but right now wasn't the time. She managed to collect all the gear ready and mount it on kirara for next village. Inuyasha smelt it or didn't smell it kagomes scent was all but fading he was ready to yell out to everyone where the hell kagome was but was sure it had to do with him and kikyo. He wasn't ready to face the group

**Inuyasha pov** – why does everyone worry about kagome, What about me I should be able to choose who I want I did nothing wrong

Inuyasha yelled for the group to get ready and head out he didn't want to bring up kagome and he didn't want to fight. Sango and miroku took one look at camp and after towards the direction of the well with that Sango gave a silent "comeback soon" and headed off with the gang. shipo held back his tears not having kagome with him meant he would feel inuyasha full force with that hopped on mirokus shoulder and waited for kagomes return.

**Back with Kagome **

Kagome just watched and look as sesshomaru get up one more time and walk to the end of the clearing towards the hot spring. Surprised to see him up and moving she gave a mental sigh and follow him, as she reached him towards the spring she was ready to fall over in shock with her mouth wide open like a koi fish there he was in the hot springs in nothing but his birthday suite. All she managed to say was a few sorry and turn around

**Kagomes Pov** - stupid stupid stupid kagome wth where you thinking he was heading towards the hot springs what did you think he was doing washing some dishes, only god knows now if he thinks of you like that lecherous monk nice one kagome nice.

She managed to give a silent fake cough to relieve the tension she felt was there and proceeded to talk about anything she could think of. "so sesshomaru how is rin doing" only answer she got was a stern "fine" after a moment kagome couldn't stop the urge to take a peek in hope he wouldn't notice. In shock she was amazed to see him facing the opposite direction with it she took the opportunity to see such amazing details to his back such refined muscles he wasn't a body builder but he wasn't skinny he was fit lean.

Then her eyes came to his shoulder and his missing arm she felt a tinge of sorrow when she realized it was her fault he lost his arm to inyushas sword she helped in him losing it. She was in her own train of thought she failed to notice his eyes come in focus with hers with that gave a gomen and turned around. She knew it now he probably thought her some purvey wonton girl. Sesshomaro seeing how the waves of embarrassment washed off her skin in constant waves and gave a smirk and with that spoke "so miko you like what you saw" took a minute to register in kagomes brain his words and what he said and nearly collapsed in shock when she turned around he was gone. She ran towards the edge of the hot spring and his haori and armor were gone she was shocked he left her with those words and just left.

Up above in the high trees sesshomaru watched and waited for kagome and her reactions, he wasn't sure why he said what he did but couldn't stop the smirk come back human or not she brang a rise to him he hasn't felt since wanting his father's swords. He watched as she headed back to the fields where she tended to him, and then he saw it she crouched near the tree he rested on and collected a piece of his tattered haori rose it to her nose and smell it before tucking it away in her yellow pack. With a final glance he took towards the sky back to his ward and the annoying imp he was gone far longer than he had wanted to but it was time well spent.

**Sesshomarus pov** – a peculiar miko she is but she is intriguing I must admit and for being a human she shows great strength and beauty hmmmmmm

Kagome packed her gear and picked a few flowers, crazy was one of many words that came to mind all that happened in two days was hard to believe this all happened but it did. Another smell of the flowers and she walked towards camp. Kagome spent he time thinking as she walked the familiar trail. Then it hit her what would she tell the gang or inuyasha at that.

**Kagomes Pov** – idk why im worrying ill just tell them I went home to see mom and sota it's believable.

It toke kagome a while but she reached camp or what was left of it all she found was a dead fire and feet marks. "that baka" kagome was shocked they would leave but she couldn't blame them she knew it was inuyasha fault only he would pressure the gang into leaving if they thought she headed home. Kagome gave a sigh of relief she didn't have to tell them any lies or story's as long they thought she went home she would agree. Kagome Continued on her way following the foot prints left behind by her friends.

**Back with Sesshomaru **

After finding rin and jaken near the western lands sesshomaru headed towards the south no words were said as rin and jaken followed in bitter silence, jaken to scared to ask lord sesshomaru the reason for heading south, knowing it would only end with him being beaten. Sesshomaru looked towards the south and with a lift of his face smelt the faint smell of blossoms and lavender and continued on his way refusing to break his stoic face for the smirk fighting its way out. He refused to admit out loud but today was going to be an interesting day.

As the sun began to set sesshomaru gave his orders for jaken to keep an eye on rin as he had matters to attend to as as fast as he came her was gone. He lept to the trees climbing the branches and into the sky.

**Back with kagome**

it took kagome most of the day but she was within view of the gang she let out a smile as she ran towards them. She wouldn't tell inuyasha or miroku but she and sango had so much to gossip about by nightfall. As she reached the gang she was greeted with shipo jumping into her arms and a wink from miroku. No words were said between inuyasha and kagome but inuyashas command to continue on forward till nightfall reached kagome finished unpacking with sango and managed to see miroku knocked out twice it was funny how things continued as normal as if she never left. kagome grabbed her pack and followed Sango towards a local spring she had much to tell and not much time before miroku woke from his last beating.

**Back with Sesshomaru**

He had managed to catch up to kagome in a matter of minutes and kept his distance from her he knowing of her miko powers to sense all yokai and demons alike. When kagome reached the gang sesshomaru stayed father to avoid inuyasha or letting him know of his presences he waited it out till he could find the time to catch the miko alone…..


	3. killer complex

**Back with kagome**

Kagome roamed threw her yellow pack taking out her sponge and lavender soap she waited all day for a relaxing dip and to have Sango by her side to listen to her stories of the past two days. Kagome sat on the shallow end of the spring and began to tell of her encounters with sesshomaru his injury's, and there back and forth conversation. Sango was more than shocked with kagomes story and amazed kagome returned UN harmed and in one piece.

As they continued their conversation sesshomaru stood across the spring on the highest branches of a tree, he patiently stood against it listening to kagomes conversations with the slayer. He was more than surprised at how she spoke of him in such high praise as if they were friends but he continued to listen. Kagome did her best to tell of the events making sure to leave out the incident of the hot spring and her peeping tom moment. Kagome felt relieved to be back with the gang and chatting with Sango but she had to admit she missed sitting and talking with sesshomaru great warrior with a killer complex but he actually listened to what she had to say. The sun began to set and Sango finished listening to kagome and bathe but she needed to head back and keep miroku away from the spring kagome wanted more time to relax and with her adventures of the past few days Sango understood. Sango gave a last look at kagome and walked back into camp.

Kagome was in a piece state the crickets could be heard all around, the sound of the spring flowing through the rocks and the smell of wild flowers she felt calm. As her piece flowed through her it went just as fast she heard the cracks of branches nearby and went into full alert mode. kagome had no chance to get her bow in the state she was in she waded into the deeper side of the spring and waited. Sesshomaru casually walked into view of kagome making no try to mask or hide his presence. He couldn't hold back the mental smirk as he saw kagome trying her best to hide herself best she could. No words were said as he walked closer towards her and passed her to a tree by and sat down against it.

Kagome was in such a relaxed state and in minutes turned into a state of shock out of know where he had leaped out of the branches to the group a few feet from her. Out of everyone she could think of she never expected him to appear before her. She tried to play it calm and crept closer making sure not to show anything. She wasn't sure what to say but before she spoke she was cut off by his cool calm voice "So miko alone again"

Kagomes spoke faintly "there all back at camp I wanted time alone to relax" kagome finished her answer then it hit her "shouldn't I be asking why are you in the south" he gave her a smirk and reply with the most basic answers "hunting"

Kagome was in a bad position in the spring but she had to admit she was relieved he appeared as much she didn't want to admit she was it was him before her instead of koga or any random strangers. She thought for a second and then managed to ask if he could turn around all she needed was a few minutes to run to her things and get dressed.

**Sesshomaru Pov - **the mikos modesty was something but for her to think i was indecent like a common human.

As kagome patiently waited for his reply he cleared his throat and spoke "Miko I am no human and do not listen to anyone's demands and with that I am not interested in staring at your plain human form but if your modesty is so much I will not stare"

And with that sesshomaru turned his head and faced the trees in another direction. Kagome was dumb founded by his replay he had called her plain but she knew she couldn't retaliate in the state she was in or ask him for anything else and hoped he would keep his word. She slowly tip toed closer to the edge and in a seconds she ran towards her towel and did her best to dry and change as fast she could. As she finished and put her shoe on she looked towards him and was relieved that he kept his word and continued to stare at what she was not sure. She packed her bottles and towels in her pack and approached him she had to know why if he was hunting so close by her or even come here to her.

Sesshomaru approached her for a moment and proceeded to pass her towards a tree, he turned around and sat down. Kagome saw him make no move to leave and with that she sat down beside him not sure how to start of the conversation but she did her best. "so sesshomaru if your hunting why are you here why did you come to me" to say the least he was surprised she asked him but knew he should answer her "miko don't assume I came here for you I was hunting and caught your scent that is all" it was a lie and he knew it but he refused to let her know it. He rose to his feet and faced her, his stoic face in place like usual "miko I must thank you for your assistance it was not necessary but I still thank you". "Kagome" "my name is kagome you don't have to keep calling me miko and your welcome I guess"

"Miko….Kagome why do you come to a spring alone there, are many yokai and humans alike out there who hold no respect for women in your situation" He held a smirk on his face as he spoke, and walked around her in such a predatory manner she couldn't help the chill run up her spine. Kagome knew the cat and mouse move he was playing and tried her best to show no fear and stood her ground. She managed to gain her composure stand up and began to walk along the bank of the spring and took quick look behind her to find he was indeed following her. As she looked up to the open sky and stars she was in awe of the view "there amazing to stare at I can do it all night"

He never removed his eyes off her but did to respond "indeed". He was confused he couldn't understand his need to be close to her, her smell her look her presence he felt a pull to her. He continued to follow and stare at her with amazement and confusion. Kagome realized the time and knew she had to return before inuyasha would come looking for her and world war 3 would begin. She began to look around at her surroundings she felt hated to admit she wanted to stay and talk to him but she wouldn't tell him. She faced him and spoke up ''I have to head back before inuyasha comes'' he nodded in agreement but didn't like the thought of having to leave. Kagome gave him a smile and told him goodnight. As she walked away with that sesshomaru leapt into the trees and was gone.

As kagome came into view she was startled and fell to the ground and inuyasha in front of her and brandishing his sword yelling like a maniac demanding his brothers to come out after a few seconds she yelled ''SIT'' and was relieved to see him face plant the ground. ''the nerve to scared the crap out of me like a crazed maniac'' she didn't have the energy to argue with him and it wasn't his business who she spoke to she passed by him and head to her spot next to Sango to crash for the night with that she looked up at the clear blue sky and let out a silent "Good Night sesshomaru" sesshomaru landed far off in another clearing he was slightly agitated he figured seeing her one last time would clear his mind but he found himself wanting to be close to her, hear her voice he looked back and up at the sky and gave a goodnight to Kagome out there.


	4. proclamation

**Sorry didn't post sooner got work and school but I'll be posting more a lot faster hope you like**

**Got any opinions suggestions or comments let me know **

Sesshomaru returned to the western land not a word was said to jaken or rin. Like usual he began his walk on the familiar dirt paths he traveled so many times over the years. During his walk he had spent his time thinking the hanyou not worthy of his father's sword but that was not the issue but of how he was near her he had no urge to fight inuyasha or steal Tetsusaiga, in her presence all he thought of was being close to her. Then the thought of her being a miko was a problem maybe she had casted a spell on him too many questions and not enough answers he was not patient person and he needed answers soon. As he got deeper in his thoughts the more the thought of taking the miko away from her group and get the answers he wanted sounded like a plan.

**With Kagome**

Kagome casually walked with shipo on her shoulder she found it hilarious when he played his pranks on inuyasha, but had to play referee when it go to physical inuyasha had no limits to how hard he hit shipo and she was afraid of making him brain damaged after all the sits she was giving him this morning she had a good night's rest and woke up to him sitting next to her face just barely an inch away from her asking about Sesshomaru that's all that was said after a dozen sits she wasn't sure what his problem was lately his time was spent on hunting the shard and naraku and late nights with kikyo that now he spent it giving her a constant stair and berating her with questions.

She had fun with shipo and his humor but she couldn't get Sesshomaru out of her mind even with the constant movement and being with friends she kept playing back to the time spent with him and his voice. She knew he had tried to killer her before but the more she thought about it and replayed it in her mind he was always after inuyasha and the sword she was in his way he never really showed hate or malice towards her. Kagome spent the night before and this morning having this need to see him again and talk but the chance of a third meet was far from happening. She was pulled out of her thoughts at the sight before her sango was chasing miroku down with her Hiraikotsu in hand, miroku must have said something bad or touched her again with all the yelling of _his__impending beating it was going to be bad. After managing to calm sango down and keep shipo away from inuyasha. Sango and kagome went into a local village to stock up some basic supplies and get water. Kagome walked around the village and was in smiles seeing the local children run around and show so much joy it brang a smile to kagome that she's been missing._

_**At the Western Borders = **__Sesshomaru had passed a few villages and kept silent he had made the decision he would meet with kagome again he just needed to make sure she was alone and away from the mutt. He turned to face jaken and left his command ''watch after rin'' and with that he was off to the sky he would see her tonight whether she wanted to or not. He landed on the out skirts of the south and was met with the fowl stench of wolves if there was anything more he could detested then inuyasha it was the fowl stench of wolves. He wasn't in any hurry but he wasn't in the mood to deal with the wolves and gave a cold command "out of my way" the wolves not one to be given commands out of there pack pounced on command and just as fast as they attacked they were all killed and scattered around his form with the slightest effort killed them all turned back to the trail and his inner thought not breaking his steady pace._

_**Sesshomarus Pov = **__no matter what I refuse to let anyone or thing get in my way, I can't smell her scent or feel her presence but I sense this longing for her I'm not sure why but I will get to the meaning of this._

_The more he walked the more reality hit him seeing her a third time would not come up as a coincidence to the miko, she was smart she would not think it was an accident or out hunting again. He had spent his time thinking of a plan to take her away he left one little detail out dealing with her resistance she was strong and loyal he knew she wouldn't leave without a fight. He had enough of all these questions in his mind and with that he ran with a pace only visible to other demons._ Reaching a certain point he stopped he could sense kagome close by he couldn't shake this feeling he had. There beyond a distance she was close by but she felt as if she was far away she was still too far for his liking but he would take no action till tonight. He made sure to keep his distance he would not let anyone spoil his actions before there hatched.

**Back in the Village = **kagome sat back watching the children play when she felt something in the wind she wasn't sure who or what it was but she couldn't shake this feeling she had. Kagome casually walked around the village taking in her surroundings she had this feeling of being watched but no one was there, she passed it off and went back to the village to rejoin everyone. The day turned to dawn sango agreed to go for an evening walk with miroku, shipo followed suite he was curious how long they would last before miroku slipped up. Kagome gathered her things in her pack and headed towards a local hot spring kirara trailing behind her. She spent her day in her own thought she failed to notice inuyasha had left for the night. Kagome found the hot spring amazing it was large the steam flowing around this was going to be peaceful. She walked around the spring taking in the view the smooth flat rocks flowers all around the hot spring the bright green moss growing up the trees like glow paints. She went back to a spot she first reached and placed her pack down then she felt it again that feeling before she could register it he was there in front of her ''Sesshomaru''

She stood up she wasn't sure why he was here but somewhere inside she was glad it was him. Then it hit her why would he be here again in her presence. She placed her hands on her hips making a funny smirk and asked him the most basic of questions. ''so hunting again or are you my new stalker'' he raised an eyebrow she had called him a stalker he wasn't too sure what it was but from her tone she was being sarcastic. Kagome began to walk around the spring again and with that Sesshomaru casually followed her not a word was said. Staring at her he felt himself in a trance at her beauty he kept silent and just followed her he couldn't make out the words she was saying he was following her in a mental trance the way she walked smelled her look he noticed everything. He nearly walked into her she had stopped took him a second to realize she was staring up at him he was more than shocked she had caught him off guard. She stared at him and finally asked in a serious tone ''why did you come back''

He didn't have much to tell her and wasn't going to tell her his plan of taking her away but gave her an answer best suiting her '' I came to see you kagome'' ''am I not allowed to be in your presence''

And with that answer kagomes eyes bugged out it wasn't the answer she expected but she was having a mental giggle fest he came here to see her as if the gods were hearing her every thought and wishes he came to see her. She composed herself god would know what her face looked like rite now with all the mental giggling she was giving off in her mind.

**Kagome** = I'm glad you came you're on my mind… I mean you've been in my thoughts not thought more like dreams ahh I mean I wanted to see you again.. Kagome was ready to fall over and faint she had babbled and rambled she had to shut up. With that Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow followed by a smirk so he was in her thoughts, taking her might not be so hard after all but for now he was curious of these thoughts she had

**Kagome Pov** = omg kagome shut up could you come off anymore creeper stalker

Sesshomaru walked around her in a slow pace kagome new she had fed into his ego and waited for his reply. ''so miko what thoughts have you had of me'' kagomes mouth dropped he wanted to know of her thoughts she fidgeted around kidding invisible rocks on the ground and turned away from him and continued to walk around the spring. She began as best she could '' ever since we talked near the fields I got to know a little bit more, you listened to me and you weren't judgmental. It was only a few days but being with you and talking felt nice if that makes sense. The more Sesshomaru listened the less the thought of taking her away against her will looked bad. She had felt emotion for him liked being in his presence.

**Sesshomaru pov** = I need time. I need to give her more time to know me I can build trust only then would she come with me ''TIME"

He found a dry rock near the spring and sat down after he did he was relieved to see kagome follow suite. After a moment he began to talk about his life, his mother and father his life growing up everything, after a while kagome started a back and forth conversation each talking about their lives. Kagome then began to tell him about the bone eaters well her time demons and yokai alike being extinct in her time he was hardly surprised she was different from the humans of this time the way she dressed spoke her smell she didn't look like she belonged in this world it slowly made sense. He didn't hate human but always felt they were below him but kagome everything about her was different she was pure beauty he could stair at her for hours he found her amazing in more ways than one . the sky drew dark and it was late for kagome Sesshomaru stood up and lent a hand to kagome helping her up she had gathered herself and went to her bag she had miss her chance in the hot spring but found more peace in talking with Sesshomaru.

She had got her third time with him but found him like an addiction she wanted a fourth meet she just wouldn't let him know this. As she placed her pack on her shoulder and turned to him he was mere inches from her person. He looked at her and made a proclamation to her ''miko if you see fit every night when the moon is high I will come find you'' kagome didn't know what to say or make of it but was happy she instinctively leaned over and hugged him. Sesshomaru wasn't ready for what happened she was hugging him he stood his ground as she embraced him with that kagome turned around and ran towards camp, kagome not forgetting to take a quick glance back and bid him a goodnight Sesshomaru. Kagome was many things but he found her unpredictable. Sesshomaru stared at her fading shadow and bid her a silent goodnight miko and left in the opposite direction


	5. Love Triangle

Kagome woke up feeling ten times better after meeting Sesshomaru the night before. She didn't know if he did it intentionally or it was just fate bringing them to meet again. But she wasn't in the mood to object to any of it she was glad he came like an unspoken wish had come true. She spent her morning in a good mood and didn't hide it from anyone she had a smile brighter than the sun and offered to clean up the mess from the night before. As she packed her gear but everything seemed slow she hated to admit she was anticipating meeting him again it only fueled this feeling of time slowing down everything felt like it was taking longer than usually.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what it was but kagome was acting different she always had a good mood but today she was acting funny to him and he was going to make sure he found out why. He made sure not to get in her face again kagome had got lose with sitting him it started to hurt more than usual. He kept an eye on her as she did everything and when she left the group to do things he made sure to keep a distance but a heavy eye on every place she went. Inuyasha hated to admit he had this odd feeling and the night she came smelling like his brother only made him more curious and think thoughts in his head.

**Back in the south border **

Koga had gotten word on the death of his wolves and was beyond pissed at the news and was in a matter of seconds. This was a matter he would deal with himself, it was also an excuse to see his kagome she belonged to him she just had not yet realized it. As he stopped just in front of him laid the bodies of the wolves it only fueled his anger the smell was familiar but different it reminded him of inuyasha. ''was it possible that stupid runt did this'' at with that he was gone after inuyasha and kagome.

Kagome picked up the flowers and smelled them it reminded her of that night. She hadn't really spoken to anyone during the day not much to say everyone did their own thing she did the same. Kagome randomly looked around and finally noticed inuyasha she couldn't shake this feeling he was keeping tabs on her she had tried to ignore it but he wasn't really good at hiding it. As they reached the bend of a trail there was a large gust of wind and dirt headed towards them and with the inuyasha jumped in front the group and drew Tetsusaiga. Kagome was more than sure it was koga and from there it would be a back and forth verbal battle between inuyasha and koga .kagome thought about it and lost track of the many marriage proposals koga has given her I guess he was back for one million and one.

Koga didn't spare his usual greetings or proposal to kagome he had charged at inuyasha ready for battle. Kagome had barely managed to get between them stop it from happening. Koga was acting hysterical yelling and cursing every word he knew at inuyasha he demanded revenge. Inuyasha wasn't sure what the wolfs was doing here but didn't know what the hell was his problem was, he wasn't making any sense. Inuyasha wasn't in the mood to argue but words meant nothing actions spoke clear as day and kept his sword up high. Kagome turned her focus on koga and asked him what his problem was. Koga just registered kagome was in front of him and proceed to lose focus of inuyasha for a moment and asked how his woman was. Kagome was mildly shocked he went from being battle ready to Mr. suave in minutes. Kagome ignored his flirts and asked him again what his problem was and from there koga explain the deaths of his wolves and the somewhat familiar scent of inuyasha ad from there he yelled out some obscenity's at inuyasha.

Kagome thought about it and realized by his saying of somewhat smell of inuyasha it was possibly Sesshomaru but wasn't sure why he would kill the wolves… unless they had attacked him. It finally took a while for inuyasha to register what koga said he had mention a somewhat smell of him "SESSHOMARU'' inuyasha jumped up to the trees and tried best to calm himself down

**Inuyasha Pov** = keh that stupid wolf has the nerve to mistake Sesshomaru stink with mine what an idiot and he calls himself a wolf. What the hell is going on kagome comes smelling of my brother koga thinks I killed some mange wolfs.

Kagome had gotten koga to calm down she explained it couldn't have been inuyasha she just wasn't ready to toss Sesshomaru under the bus. As kagome thought about it she was taken from her thoughts koga had grabbed her hand he managed to ask for her hand in marriage and come with him before she turned him down. Kagome didn't know how many times or way she could turn him down but he kept at it from there koga turned his subject back to the wolves he took kagomes word it wasn't inuyasha but he refused to let the matter die he would get to the bottom of it. It was still light but the gang had made camp, kagome was amazed koga was still around and made no hint of leaving anytime soon this was a problem for her especially with her plans for tonight it was bad enough trying to get away with inuyasha but them both she hated to but she would need Sango's help she had tried to keep it from everyone last thing she needed was to be judged or given more non necessary opinions.

Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her away from everyone and a good distance from inuyasha or koga's hearing she explained meeting him the previous night and his promise to see her again. Sango took it pretty well she was little confused but found it somewhat oddly romantic for him to make a promise to see her. Sango wasn't sure how she could keep both of the guys busy but she would just have to make something up. They were walking back both smiles on hand. She reached the group she was swept in arms of koga, this was going to be hard if he kept this up. The sun began to set but it still felt like time was slow the moon was known were near high.

As everyone got comfortable and the fire burning sango got up and with that informed the group of her and kagome heading to a local spring together followed by miroku offering them some company. Sango knew he would offer and slapped him good across the face. Kagome gathers her things for the spring. Kagome and sango sat around talking the moon was halfway there sango stood up and told kagome she was headed for a walk she couldn't return without kagome it would cause many questions and have them come after her. Sango smiled at kagome and told her good luck. Kagome collected a few pebble and proceeded to toss the in the spring and was greeted with a frog jumping towards her kagome remember why she was hear and felt anticipation hit her she felt like her heart was coming out of her chest she wasn't sure why she was nervous but she was.

Sesshomaru had spent his day walking random trails she was on his mind and tonight he would see her again. As the sun set he made his way in her direction and would hope she would be there waiting for him. He had landed a small distance from the spring her smell was intoxicating he didn't like admitting she was on his mind all day and waited for the sun to set but that was fact he couldn't deny. He casually walked into the view of the spring and managed to not attract kagomes attention. He silently stalked around her he had got within a few feet when kagome laid her eyes on him.

**Back at camp **

Koga knew kagome was in the spring but he felt this was the time he could talk with kagome and not have inuyasha pry into their private matters he figured with more time alone she would finally give in he stood up and was greeted with inuyasha in his face asking where he was going. '' it's none of your business inuyasha but I'm hungry unless you would like to escort me like a good girl'' koga placidly snorted out, inuyasha simply ignored his answer and went to the tree ledge. And from there koga was off to kagome.

**Back at the spring**

Kagome had sat down by the spring and Sesshomaru followed suite they talked about each others day she had spent some time during the day thinking of questions to ask him she started by asking his age and was surprised to know he was 500 yet didn't look any older than 20. She couldn't hold back the smile on her face when she asked to touch his hair she was ready for him to refuse but he replied with a yes she was hesitant as first but found it addicting his hair felt so soft and silky she kept playing with it and even managed to place a wild flower only to receive an odd glare from him. As she entwined a few locks of his hair she was brought out of her thoughts at Sesshomaru standing up. He gave her a stern look and told her of an impending meet with a wolf demon. Kagomes mouth dropped she wasn't in the mood to deal with koga or the reaction she would get in koga finding her alone with Sesshomaru and not sango. She thought of what actions to take and knew she had no time to run and she stood her ground and patiently waited for koga to come into view.

Koga ran into the springs and quickly swept kagome in his arms but was cut short when he felt a clawed hand grasp at his shoulder and fling him in the opposite direction he turned ready to fight inuyasha but was greeted by non-other than Sesshomaru. It finally hit koga that smell it was Sesshomaru who killed his wolf then his eyes flung open realizing Sesshomaru was alone at the springs with kagome. Koga finally spoke out loud ''WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON''… **''**you killed my wolfs and now your with my women'' and with the sesshomaru's eyes grew red he couldn't hold back the growl emanating from his chest the nerve of the wolf to think of calling his kagome his own. Kagome wasn't sure why Sesshomaru was getting angry till she realized koga kept insinuating she was his women. This was beyond award for her but did her best to stay cool. Kagome stood in front of Sesshomaru she delicately placed her hands on his chest pleading with him to calm down.

Sesshomaru took his eyes off the wolf and focused on kagome in front of him he was still angry at him but felt his control slowly return. Kagome stayed in the spot she was at but turned around to face koga from there she asked for him to leave she wasn't in the mood to deal with him or have to explain any of this to him she had enough of inuyasha to add koga in the mix this felt like an odd triangle she didn't know what to say. Koga stood his ground he wanted his answers about kagome the wolves and Sesshomaru he slowly paced towards kagome only to be met by the light growl of Sesshomaru, kagome had managed to place her hand against his giving him a firm squeeze . Kagome ignore koga's advances and turned to look in sesshomaru's eyes and with that she gave him a silent plead ''please ignore him leave well meet tomorrow night just you and me. Sesshomaru heard her request but was not in the mood to give into her request only to reply out loud '' I won't leave you alone with the filthy wolf'' koga was pissed he began his rants walking closer. Sesshomaru had enough he looked at kagome placing his hands on her waist from there he took to the sky ''SESSHOMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"…..

**Hope you like to be continued on the next chapter coming soon**


End file.
